


Run.

by lapaisa2008



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapaisa2008/pseuds/lapaisa2008
Summary: I need to find him. Run.





	Run.

Running. Running. I have to get to him. Running. Run. Faster. C'mon feet. Faster. Fast. Running. I have to find him. Run.

Everything is crumbling around me. Everything is gray. It's like a scene from an action movie. A building toppling over. Run feet. Run.

I can't reach him. Run. He didn't specify where he is. Faster. I don't think he even knows where he is. Only that he's lost. Probably hurt. Run.

Faster. Another building. There is so much debris. I keep running. Yelling. Running. I have to find him. Screaming. Listen to me feet. Run.

I turn a corner. Nothing there. Just destruction. Keep running. I cover my mouth with my shirt. I shouldn't breathe this in. Faster. Running. C'mon legs. Run.

I hear an explosion to my left. Run. Cars speed by me. I keep running. Someone yells to me to stop. I keep running. Run.

I reach my building. No one is there. WHERE IS HE?! I yell. No one hears me. I keep running. Run.

A thought. I think I know. Run. Start running. C'mon legs. I know where. Just a bit longer. Another explosion. Run.

I turn. Just a little more. Running. I see him. Under the building. Relief. He's there. Run. I can reach him. I yell. I keep running. I reach out.

HUNK!!!!!!!!!

The building collapses.

 

 

Lance. 

 

Lance. 

 

LANCE!

 

The ground beneath me is moving. I'm breathing hard. I keep my eyes closed. I need to get to him. He needs me. Run.

LANCE! a forceful voice tries to keep me away.

No. I need to keep running. I need to get to him. Run. He needs me. The building… Keep running. Run.

“Lance, honey. Wake up!!!”

I startle awake.

“Hunk?”

“Yeah, it's me. You're okay.”

I'm engulfed by warmth. I sigh. I breathe in deep as I try to blink away the moisture in my eyes. Breathe.

“You're okay… you're okay…”

I stay enveloped in warm hands for what feels like an eternity. I breathe. I don't want to move. The reality of the dream fades away with the minutes that pass by. Breathe.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” A soft voice says after some time.

I shake my head. I don't think I could speak even if I wanted to. The stinging behind my eyes threatening to spill if I open my mouth.

“It's okay,” a voice reassures me. “You don't have to say anything. Was it a bad dream?”

I nod.

“Was it about me?”

I nod again.

“I thought as much. You yelled my name. That's what woke me.”

I place a small kiss on Hunk's cheek. A small apology.

“Hey now, don't feel bad,” he says. “You had a bad dream.”

I squeeze the arms around me a little tighter. They respond doing the same. Breathe. My heart feels like it has finally stopped going a million miles hour. I breathe in deep again. I sigh. I feel a kiss to my temple. 

“Go back to sleep love. I’m here.” 

My eyes get heavy and start closing. With the best of my throat’s ability I whisper,

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Lance.”

I drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a great dream a couple of days ago, which made me think back to bad dreams I've had. This is loosely based on one of them. Just wanted some comforting-Hunk fluff:)
> 
> Kudos and comments will make my day! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
